


First Crush

by mysecretlife



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: First Crush, First Love, First Time, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysecretlife/pseuds/mysecretlife
Summary: Jinyoung saw Mark again after a year and felt something he never did before...
Relationships: Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	First Crush

***Jinyoung POV***

A warm gush of air greeted me as I slowly opened the door. The room was dark. I could only see what the dim glow of light seeping through the blinds allowed me to see. I heard excited giggles and the sound of a bunk bed creaking, as three silhouettes ran in and out of it.

Bambam caught Jackson and climbed on his back. As he clings like a Koala, he suddenly noticed me.

“Hyung! You came!”

“What took you so long?” Jackson complained as always. His man bun was all messed up because of Bambam. Some lose strands fell on his face.

I was expecting to see JB. But instead, there was you. You were an unfamiliar face. Everything about you screamed foreign to me. You looked like you haven’t gotten a haircut for a while. Your red wavy hair made your narrow face look so pale, like the sun never shined on you. But your cheeks glowed with a hint of pink - probably from running around with these two.

 _And are those freckles I see?_ I asked myself.

I got a bit startled when you unexpectedly stared back at me. You must have felt my prying eyes.

“Hi! I’m Mark. I’m their cousin.”

Your smile was contagious. I found myself smiling too.

“I’m their neighbor and friend. I was 6 when my family moved here.”

I could not help but notice your white polished even-sized teeth – somewhat like a bunny’s but also like vampire’s fangs.

I found myself comfortably playing with you. You were calm but mischievous. You were quite an interesting mix.

***

It had been a year since I last saw my friends. I had been confined within the walls of a big entertainment company. It was thrilling to be a trainee and work on achieving my dreams. But waking up – learning - practicing – sleeping- doing it again the next day, can be very exhausting. I always looked forward to the lunch breaks. Those were my temporary escape from all these.

Surprisingly, the cafeteria was packed. I was a bit annoyed at having to balance my food tray as I walked through the crowd.

“Hi Jinyoung!!!”

_Mark? Mark! What happened to your long rock-star red hair?_

I stood there surprised and paralyzed, just admiring your natural shade of brown hair. One side slicked back and the other falling in front of your small angular face. You were wearing the exact same white and gray tracksuit as I am.

_Wait! You’re a trainee as well?_

Your moist lips stretched out into a broad grin as if reading my thoughts and telling me I was right.

“Oh hi!” I finally snapped out of it and responded to your greeting.

Your dark brown eyes arched and shined as you excitedly talked to me. You were equally astounded as I am that we saw each other in this unlikely place.

The sounds of trays, utensils clattering and people chattering in this busy cafeteria were slowly fading into the background. Your husky voice was somehow becoming amplified.

In this chaotic place, all I could see is you - your blushed cheeks from the heat, just like the first time I saw you… your tall nose which I didn’t really notice before… your new sophisticated and sleek look…

_Were you always this handsome?_

You let out another genuinely sweet smile - the kind that reaches and brightens up your beautiful eyes. I felt shy and completely awkward. I couldn’t look up to meet your gaze anymore. I heard my own heart beating. I was getting anxious that it might be loud enough for you to hear. I couldn’t smile back at you. _What if you find out?_ I needed to get away from you right now.

“So I guess I’ll see you around?”

A sense of relief washed over me after hearing you say that.

“Yeah sure” I responded, as nonchalant as I can.

As I walked away, I hear trays, utensils clattering and people chattering loud and clear again. And I see the people too - moving about in all directions, blocking my way.

But I can’t seem to shake your image off my head. And I keep hearing our conversation on repeat, like a last song syndrome I just can’t get rid of.

_Damn! I think I like you._

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I posted my first fanfic!  
> Please feel free to give feedback :-)


End file.
